


Temple rites

by Starstuff13



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Pon Farr, Vulcan, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstuff13/pseuds/Starstuff13
Summary: A day-in-the life type story about a female "temple attendant" who aids Vulcans whose mate is not available during their Time. I'm really bad at this. Very light scheduled smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first published work, and very first work published to Ao3. I really hope you enjoyed it! Please comment, ect, even if it's to tell me how bad it is.

    I open my itinerary after my morning meditation to find five clients lined up for my day. The first three are normal Pon farr needs, which will be physically exhausting, but to be expected. The fourth is a regular pairing with a young man, who from his chart seems like he might be joining us permanently, lack of bond this far.

    I take a moment to acknowledge the slight mixture of happiness and regret that passes through my mind. It must be tiring, remaining unbonded for a male. But if his path ends up here, he will be in good hands. The fifth one gives me brief pause. A human, visiting Vulcan as a part of a University group. Humans have visited the temple before, but I haven't met anyone who has mated with one before. I feel a brief flash of anxiety. I will need to meditate later.


	2. First session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non graphic sex scene in this chapter. Be warned!  
> Also, a good old fashioned meld.

   

     The warmth flooding my face is the first indication that my first scheduled client has arrived. The beginning is always the least pleasant. Waiting for my intended to arrive to the ritual room in which I have prepared myself. The still subtle pheromones I am picking up let me know that he is already in the secondary stages, and will  be needing to claim me the second he arrives.I inhale deeply, breathing in his strengthening scent, and fully succumb to the strong signals it is sending me. I am so very slick. I need. I burn.     

     By the time he arrives to my rooms, I have stripped off my loose fitting slacks, and am a panting mess. The transference of heat has me near sobbing as I hear the door slide open and he is on me, crushing against me, his hardness insistant and firm against my thigh.

  "Mine" he growls, pushing me until my back is flush against the nearest wall. "T' hy'la" he keens, nipping at my heat spot, at my throat, a precursor to the marking he will be doing there.

   "Yours" I pant, tipping my neck back, giving him better access to my scent, carding my fingers through his silken hair. He bites again, harder, one hand digging into my hip over the flutter of my heart.

   "MINE!" He howls again and I hear the rip of his trousers as he tears them open in his haste. I cant my hips up as his hands slide under my slip, grasping me cruelly and lifting me up. I drive home onto his cock in one smooth movement and groan as he seats himself in me fully. He hisses almost in pain as my slick heat envelops him, but can only pause for a moment until the need to move is too strong. I wrap my legs around his broad waist as he urgently fucks up into me. The fire in him bleeding into me at every single point our skin is touching , causing me to gasp.

    He finally lifts his head from the crook of my neck and stares openly into my soul with his deep, chocolate eyes. His fingers hover over my face, my temple, eyes pleading.

   "My mind...?" He huffs, and it's a request, even now.

   "To yours!" I keen as I lift my own hand and press it firmly to his psi point. The link is immediate and strong as he enters my mind, and I his.

Waves. Sand.

Him. I.

One pushing, the other supporting. The sky is so, so bright, and the waves are crashing, cresting, and the sand, the sand is coarse and hard beneath me and it's shells of lost lives of organisms many decades long and growth and death and pain pain pain pain pa-

 

    And suddenly I am back in myself again, and the pain of his teeth in my neck is exquisite as he chews, sending his seed into me to combine with my orgasmic fluids. The heat is fading quickly but as I move to disengage, he growls biting down. Males tend to be slower than females. I wait. In increments he slowly softens and slips out of me. He straightens, and when I glance at his face it is the impassive mask again.

    "I thank you" he murmurs. I notice him fumbling with the front of his torn pants in a futile attempt to close them. I lower the hem of my slip, discrete again

    "There are spares in the wardrobe." I nearly sigh as he continues to unthinkingly attempt to button his now buttonless pants. Males are most illogical after a bonding. "The second row to the bottom should have your size." His cheeks tinge slight green and I catch a twitch of an eyebrow as he quickly turns away. I try hard not to let my gaze linger on his firm buttocks as he quickly changes. It may not be logical, but I do very much enjoy the form of a partner after mating.Maybe females are not quite logical during this time either.

    By the time he has changed, I have myself presentable, carefully masking the stiffness in my neck, back, and shoulder. He gives me the salute and I return it. Once he leaves I go into a numbers mantra for the healing effect and wait for my next client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention ever that I absolutely do not know how to format? Yeah.
> 
> Anyways, the meld is the only part I really like about this.


	3. An interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief break.
> 
> Also introducing Salik, the closest the main character will ever get to a friend, partner.

     The next two Pon farr sessions went exactly as expected. The first mindscape, a wildfire taking over grasslands, a typical motif, and the second, and final for the day, a large furred carnivore hunting and devouring some small prey animal. That one was slightly less regular, and more draining than most.

    An elder gave me that one, and the aytypical nature of our mating still stuck with me. In stark contrast to his violent mindscape, he was physically very gentle, and I found the sense of disquiet still stuck with me as I sat down to my midday meal. I remind myself I need to meditate before my evening settings.

    I am interrupted from my thoughts by my temple sibling S'aliik sitting down next to me.

    "Are you doing well?" He asks me, as he sprinkles fruit onto his grains. A luxury I personally abstain from, but I've known him long enough to ignore his peculiarities.

    "I am adequate." I respond, dipping into my own grains.

    "I have heard you will be pairing with a human tonight." He struggles to keep the curiosity out of his voice.

    "Yes." I say, dryly, in an attempt to stop this line of questioning before it starts.

     "And you find that satisfactory?" I take a breath to settle the irritation that threatens. S'aliik is always like this. Nosy. Unvulcan. I gently push aside those hypocritical thoughts before I answer. 

    "I do not find it any way in particular. My duties require me to serve any who come to the Temple." He is silent at my answer. I can tell he is unsatisfied with it. But he accepts it.

    He sets down his spoon and places his hand palm up on the table first two fingers out. An admission of needing comfort. An offer. I likewise set down my cutlery and trace his hand with mine, allowing the soothing calm to transfer to me. As illogical as it is. It is comforting to sit like this for a moment. Let the waves of his mind settle into mine. So gentle. So soft. I take a steadying breath as I break contact with him. He opens his eyes.

    "I thank you." The briefest of smiles quirks the corner of his lips.

    "And I you." I can feel my cheeks warming as I stand to dispose of my bowl. "I will see you at the evening meal?" I ask, acknowledging and cataloguing the slight endorphin flood that accompanies my asking. His hand is still open on the table.

    "That would be acceptable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salik, (S'aliik) translates roughly to "Star man" and I am trying so, so hard to make him not super flamboyant.
> 
> I forgot to mention that "temple sibling" is a title, not blood relation. Omg, I was going through notes and realised how that sounds.
> 
> Also, DIALOGUE


	4. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our temple attendant meets with the troubled vulcan youth.

     "Computer, set room to 'lounge'." I stand still as the room reassembles itself into the shape I commanded it. Bed and wardrobe recessing into walls, soft lounges and a simple table in their place. I have a suspicion that my next client needs my mental aid more so than my physical body.

    The com chimes just as I turn from the replicator with two cups of warm tea. "Enter." I feel a low undercurrent of anxiety from him as he steps through my threshold, which indicates high anxiety, to pick it up so readily without touch. He stands stiffly just in my threshold, and he is very young. If I hadn't read his file, I would judge it an impossibility that he had gone through Pon farr.

    "Hello." He says, but he makes no effort to move. I visualize calm and settle myself on the lounge farthest from him, setting down the tea.

    "Please, do come, sit down. I have prepared tea." A pond. Quiet. But still the spikes of pain from him as he crosses to me and sits down on the extreme edge of his seat. He still does not speak. I stifle the irritation that surfaces briefly. It is completely illogical that he would not speak his needs immediately. I am puzzled by the disconnect between his still demeanor and the storm inside him.

     It is quickly apparent that I may need to push a little. "What do you need?" And at my words, he visibly crumples. Almost deflating back into his chair.

    "I am... frightened" he nearly whispers, the feeling laid bare. I barely suppress a cringe at the emotinalism. I will serve the needs of anyone that sees me, although if I'm honest with myself heated couplings are more bearable than this. I contain myself.

    "Why are you frightened?" My impassivity has the intended effect and he seems to relax. He tells me of how he had yet to bond to anyone, even the mate selected for him in youth, and that he is worried that he has failed himself, his family, and vulcan as a whole due to his inability.

    " And you fear you will never find such a bond." My words are a statement, but he nods as if answering a question. I briefly hurt for him, he is so young. So unnessicarily guilty.

    "I do not want to be unbonded." He swallows audibly. " I can not go through another heat without a mate. I will not."

    I start before I can compose myself. " You have never-? How did you-?" He takes a deep, steadying breath, and I can tell it is calming for him to simply speak these things to another being.

    "Meditation. The entire time. I nearly died."           

     "But surely there was some willing female that would relieve you."

     "No one would consent to contact with a damaged mind."

     The prejudice of his peers fairly scandalizes me. Vulcans are not supposed to have that trait, but I have apparently been more sheltered than I had thought, "Do you think you are broken?"

     I can see by the nearly inperceptable quiver present in his lip that he believes it fully.

    "I think death would be easier." I lean toward, slowly. A frightened vulcan is an unpredictable vulcan.

    "Have you ever participated in a meld?" The level of hurt us almost unbearable as he shakes his head. I extend my hands to his bowed head. "May I?"

    "Yes" I raise my hands to his brow and make contact.

 

 

 

    _I am seated next to him on an outcropping in the vast vulcan desert. The air is humid, stifling, but there is no sign of rain._

_"I'm always lost, here." He turns to look at me. I notice he is wearing the uniform of a Sciences cadet. I am in my formal priestess gown. "There are no paths for me to take." He gestures to the desert plain below, barren._

_I nod. "That is true, but you can make your own." I flex, and a thin line of vegitation forms on the plain, faint, unsure, but growing._

_He shakes his head. "There can be no growth without rain."_

_I gesture up, and there are already clouds forming. Thunder, quiet in the distance, that signifies the yearly monsoon. I allow a small smile as the sky darkens. "Rain always comes." And it does, splattering gently at first, but quickly turns to a full deluge._

_When I glance back to him, he is a child, no older than ten, and when I look at myself the same transformation has taken place. We survey the plain together, now a green oasis. He smiles at me in a way only acceptable in the very young, grasps my hand. "Let's run."_

 

 

    I open my eyes slowly and remove my fingers from his psi points. He sighs, slowly comes back to himself. Relief is apparent in his face, and the spikes of anxiety are completely gone from the room. We take a moment to breathe together, centered again.

    "I thank you." He is properly still, not a glimmer of the mindscape we experienced reaches his eyes.

    "You found what you needed?" I ask him as he stands. He nods.

    "Yes. I will find my path yet." He gives me the ta'al, a respectful bow, and leaves my quarters. I settle myself more comfortably on the lounge and allow my self to meditate on the things that are, and that will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those that took a long time to write, and didn't go even halfway the way I planned. Characters really do find a life of their own!
> 
> Also, my main character needs a name! Suggestions?!


End file.
